robloxspqrfandomcom-20200214-history
Titus Plinius Secundus
Titus Plinius Secundus is the son of Gaius Plinius Secundus, Censor of Rome. He was made Senator on the 24th of November after extensive military and political service. Early Years Born on the 17th of December, 2743 ab urb condita, he is the only son of Gaius Plinius Secundus and is heir to Gens Plinia and all of it's estates. Military Years At the age of 16, Titus joined the Ninth Hispanic Legion, rapidly rising to Signifier. However honourable this position was, Titus wanted something with more honour, so he entered the paramilitary. The Cohortes Urbanae is where he learned much of his officer skills, tutored by his uncle, Aulus Plinius Severus. He earned his way up to Optio, but year later the Cohortes Urbanae ran into political trouble and Titus left the paramilitary. After leaving the UC, he joined the Praetorian Guard. Here his once weak character was hammered and formed into the man he is today. The Legate of the Sixth Ironclad Legion asked Titus to help his Legion out due to his extensive background with the UC, Ninth Legion and the Praetorian Guard, Titus accepted. He recieved his discharge from the Guard and joined the Sixth, to rise to Centurion in under one week. Unfortunately the Legate decided to commit suicide, granting Titus an honourable discharge on his deathbed. Titus joined the Vigiles for a short while as he was unsure what to do with his life. He was honourably discharged shortly afterward to join his father and son in the First Auxiliary Legion. Unfortunately he was forced to start from the beginning, he worked his way up from Tiro to Tribunus and could possibly have went further, if not for his political ambitions. On the 24th of December, 2767 ab urb condita he gained his seat in the Senate. Rapidly creating Laws, all of which passed, to make a vital impact on the social side of Rome. Shortly afterwards he joined the Twentieth Legion, moving from Tribunus Laticlavius to Legate in under two weeks and reforming it into the machine it is today. A few months later, Titus Secundus became the Praetor Militaris. He served as Praetor for a few weeks, at which point he decided to retire. He once again donned his Senator robes and acted once more as a Senator. The Emperor, Germanicus Julius Caesar, was struck by a bout of insanity and charged into the Senate room, killing all Senators who he set his eyes upon. Titus was one of the dead. Personal Life His first wife, Claudia Cassia, was killed in a greek raid on a holiday, leaving Titus' first child, Plinia Titiana, motherless. Strangely enough, he had many more children, Aidan Plinius Secundus, (Tribunus of the Cohortes Urbanae) Vitus Plinius Secundus, (Tribunus of the Twenty-First Rapax Legion) Tyrus Plinius Secundus (Killed in battle after serving in the XXI as Praefectus, XII as Praefectus and I as Tribunus.) His only other daughter is Aemilia Pompeia Scaura (born Plinia Cresentia) on whom he dotes. His later children are rumoured to have been mothered by Venus, though no proof is to be evident